When bringing a small boat or pleasure craft, of which many types exist, adjacent to a dock, it is important to safe guard the hull preventing direct contact with the dock structure. The dock structure is usually a type of horizontal platform, which many vary in height off the water dependant on many factors. It also may consist of vertical or diagonal supports.
Currently, when a boat is docked, the protective fenders must be placed in an aspect opposite of the point of contact. A horizontal platform dock requires a vertical fender. On the other hand, a vertical support column or pier post requires a horizontal fender, and a diagonal support needs an opposingly diagonal fender.
Current fender hanger devices are so configured to only address the need of one dock type at a time, necessitating a time consuming reconfiguration to convert to an opposite or variant aspect need.
Therefore, there exists a need for a novel device configured to quickly protect a boats hull, but one that requires no apparatus change out, or time consuming readjustments.